Estamos enamorados?
by Maria Diaz Twilighter
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Edward y Bella se odiaban. Bueno eso creian los dos. Ambos tienen miedo de decirse lo que piensan. Pasen y lean. Hay una pequeña sorpresa:  SIN LEMON!


**HOLA! ERI OTRA VEZ! ESTA VEZ ES UN ONE-SHOT DE EDWARD&BELLA! AMI ME GUSTO MUCHO Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**NO TIENE LEMON PERO ALLA ABAJO LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ERII:]**

* * *

><p>BELLA POV.<p>

Aaaaa! Como odio a Edward Cullen! Que se cree? Andarse besando con Jessica en mis narices! La mas zorra del salon! Como los odio a los dos!

Soy Isabella Swan y tengo 17 a;os. Vivo en Forks, Washington y en dos a;os me voy a la universidad. Y para ese entonces talvez Edward Cullen ya este con otra tipa.

En realidad no lo odio. Estoy enamoradisisima de el. Pero eso no importa ya que se que EN LA VIDA el me pelaria. Soy delgada pero no tengo grandes curvas. No tengo mucho busto ni mucho trasero. Soy normal. Pero el, el es un dios. Alto, delgado pero no escualido. Se puede ver su escultural pecho ya que el juego futboll americano y aveces le hacen quitarse la camisa en educacion fisica. Ojos esmeralda y su pelo color bronze. Es en realidad muy hermoso.

Lo peor de todo es que su hermana gemela es mi mejor amiga...

Alice era igual a el pero con el pelo negro como el Dr. Cullen, su padre. La familia se mudo aqui al poco tiempo que yo asi que rapidamente nos hicimos amigas. Sus padres eran lindos conmigo y siempre me recibian en su casa.

-Bella! Reacciona, ya llego el profe.- Me dijo Alice dandome golpesitos en el brazo.

-Lo siento.

El profesor hiso que Edward y Jessica separaran sus malditas bocas despues de horas y los obligo a sentarse. Pero antes de caer en su banca, Edward me volteo a ver y me miro con ojos de tristesa.

Que rayos le pasa? Siempre que se besa con una me voltea a ver! Nunca le hacia caso ni le preguntaba cual era su problema, pero ya estaba cansada.

Despues de una aburrida clase de Ingles, me tocaba Biologia y para mi suerte me tocaba con Edward. Y no solo la clase. El asiento.

Entre rapidamente al salon por que la clase ya habia empezado y me diriji rapido a mi asiento.

-Te has dado cuenta que hay otros lugares alla atras para sentarse?- Me susurro Edward.

-Por que deberia de sentarme atras? Este es mi sitio.- Le explique.

-Por que no te quiero aqui.- Dijo rapidamente y se volteo a su cuaderno.

Ese era uno de los muchos comentarios de Edward que hacian que mi corazon se destrosara. No le caia nada bien y no sabia lo que le habia echo.

-Pues aqui me quedare, quieras o no Cullen.- Le dije.

Despues de eso ya no cruzamos palabras.

Antes de que sonara el timbre, le pedi al profesor que si me podia dejar irme ya que ya habia acababo el trabajo y me dijo que si.

Rapidamente corri al ba;o y me encerre a llorar.

.

Las siguientes tres clases pasaron rapdamente y ya era el almuerzo.

-Amiga! Estas bien? Me dijo Edward que te saliste de Biologia.- Me dijo Alice. Maldito Edward. Que le importaba si me salia de clases?

-Si, solo me senti mal pero no es nada.

Y para el colmo! Llego Edward a sentarse con nosotras.

-Edward! Que bueno que veniste.- Le dijo Alice emocionada.

-Alice. Vivimos juntos. Ahora dime para que querias que viniera.-

Genial! Habia venido por obligacion..

-Bueno, les vengo a decir que haremos fiesta! Mama y papa no estaran ma;ana en la noche y podremos invitar a todos.

-Y me quieres para...- Le sonrio Edward.

-Para que tu invites a la gente, Edward.- Le afirmo Alice y se volvio hacia mi. - Tu puedes invitar a Jacob si quieres...

Jacob era un muy buen amigo. Su papa es gran amigo de mi papa y de mi mama asi que desde peque;os conviviamos mucho.

-Claro.

Edward me miro serio y note algo de tristesa en su mirada para despues pasar a enojo.

-Si, Swan. Asi se pondra tan ebrio para que pueda por fin acostarse contigo.- Me dijo.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir por mis ojos y no pude mas, me levante de mi asiento y le di una cachetada a Edward Cullen.

Creia que era una zorra. Maldito! Lo odiaba! Lo odiaba!

-Callate, Cullen. Tu no sabes nada de mi. Yo no soy una zorra que se acuesta con medio bachillerato.- Grite y no me importo que toda la cafeteria se me quedara viendo.

-Edward. Disculpate con ella.- Le grito Alice.

-No lo hare.- Le dijo y se fue de ahi.

Maldito!

.

.

.

.

Ya era Viernes e iba directo a la casa de Alice para su 'fiesta'. Traia una falda corta y blusa de tirantes, ambos color morado.

Cuando llegue aun no llegaba la gente asi que me fui directo al cuarto donde Alice me habia dicho me quedaria a dormir. Estaba a un lado del de Edward en el tercer piso de la mansion Cullen. A quien se le iba ocurrir ospedarme en la unica habitacion ;aparte de la de Edward; en el tercer piso? A Alice.

-Crei que no ibas a venir.- Alice me abrazo.

-Claro que iba a venir. No le puedo faltar a mi mejor amiga.

-Acompa;ame a vestirme.- Me dijo. Tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitacion.

.

.

.

.

EDWARD POV.

Maldito! Eres un idiota Cullen! Le dijiste Zorra a la chica mas sencilla, hermosa e inteligente de la escuela! Por que no le dices de una maldita vez que la amas y que no puedes dejar de pensar en ella?

Aaa! Por que los celos te ciegan y quieres matar a ese maldito Jacob por que el si tiene una oportunidad que tu no! Poder tenerla.

-Jessica, quieres venir a una fiesta ma;ana?- Le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa. En realidad no me agradaba nada Jessica. Solo la utilizaba para olvidar a Bella, pero al parecer no podia. Al contrario! Estaba peor.

-Claro, amor.

Me dio un beso rapido en los labios y me sonrio. No lo podia evitar. Cada vez que Jessica me besaba, volteaba a ver a Bella para imaginar que era ella la que lo hacia. Los labios de Bella...

-Gracias. Me ayudas a invitar a todos?- Le pregunte. Asintio y se fue.

Maldito!

.

.

.

Ya me estaba poniendo mi camisa cuando escuche la voz de Alice y Bella por el pasillo.

_-Crei que no ibas a venir.- _Le dijo mi hermana.

-_Claro que iba a venir. No le puedo faltar a mi mejor amiga.- _Le dijo mi hermosa Bella.

Claro que no le podia faltar a su mejor amiga. Ella asi era. Primero veia por los demas antes que por ella.

Por que me portaba mal con ella? Por que queria llamar su atencion y que tuviera interes por mi, como las demas de la escuela. Pero ella no era como ellas.

Por que odio a Jacob? Por que cada vez que lo veo, se le esta insinuando a Bella. MI BELLA.

Ya estaba decidido, ahorita me disculparia con Bella por decirle Zorra. Nunca en la vida ella seria una Zorra.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis pensamientos.

-Emm, Edward? Alice dice que ya puedes bajar.- Me dijo esa hermosa voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Eeeh si, en un momento. Gracias.-

Nada. No se escucho ni un 'De Nada' ni un 'Te Odio'.

Genial! Ya lo arruinaste de nuevo idiota!.

.

.

.

.

BELLA POV.

Ya casi iba a ser media noche y la mansion Cullen estaba llenisima. Ni siquiera podias bailar bien por que chocabas con otras personas.

Despues de tomar otro vaso de refresco decidi ir a la pista para moverme un rato.

Empeze a bailar siguiendo el ritmo cuando senti unos brazos agarrando mi cintura. Me congele y me voltee a ver quien era.

-Mike! Que haces? Sueltame!- Le dije lo mas seria que podia. El abrio la boca y su aliento olio a alcohol. Estaba de mas de tomado.

-Vamos, Bella! Llevo a;os tratando de meterte en mi cama y ya me canse.- Se acerco a mi estirando sus labios entorno a los mios. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos con gran fuerza que no me podia mover. Antes de que intentara golpearlo en donde a los hombres mas les duele algo me separo de el. Unos golpes en su cara y cayo al suelo.

-Edward! Por que lo golpeaste?- Le dije al causante de ello.

-Por que te iba a besar y no puede tocar lo que es mio!- Grito y me tomo de la mu;eca para jalarme.

Que? Como que no puede tocar lo que es de el? Yo soy de el? De que manera? Que rayos estoy haciendo siguiendolo? Largate!

Ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar por que ya estabamos en su habitacion.

Antes de que pudiera decirle que es lo que se referia con eso, estampo sus labios con los mios. No se que pasaba en esos momentos. Solo se que le regrese el beso hasta que lo intensificamos. Al principio fue rudo pero despues fue tierno. Se amoldaban.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos.

-Primero me dices que soy una zorra y luego me besas? Que ocurre contigo?

-Te amo.- Solto de repente.- Te he amado desde el primer dia que te vi. Se que se escucha estupido pero es la verdad. No se por que me odias, pero yo no lo hago. Solo quise que me miraras y solo logre que me odiaras supongo. Bella, perdoname. Ya no aguanto mas. Enserio perdoname. Te amo demasiado. Te amo y no te quiero perd...

Lo interrumpi y estampe mis labios con los suyos de nuevo. ME AMABA! Como yo a el!

-Tambien te amo. Perdon. No te odio. Te amo.- le dije beso en beso.

Me tomo por la cintura y me puso delicadamente en su cama! Su cama!

-Edward...

-Si amor?

-Hazme el amor.- Le dije.

-Bella? Enserio? No quiero apresurar nada.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se que talvez tu ya allas estado con alguien mas pero quiero que tu seas mi primera vez.- Le asegure.

El bajo la cabeza y se rio por lo bajo.

-No he estado con nadie, Bella. Te he esperado.- Me aseguro antes de besarme.- Tambien sera mi primera vez.

-Hazlo entonces.- Le insisti.

-Segura?

Solo asenti antes de tomarlo del cuello y volver a juntar nuestros labios.

.

.

.

.

EDWARD POV.

Porfin! Estaba con Bella! Por fin le confese que la amaba y lo mejor. Hicimos el amor. Ella fue grandiosa y ambos lo disfrutamos.

Hace 3 semanas de esa fiesta. Al dia siguiente de ella le dije que si queria ser mi novia pero me dijo que primero arreglaramos las cosas y despues lo hariamos oficial. No podia esperar mas de ella.

No mostrabamos el afecto en publico. En biologia solo nos mandabamos papelitos diciendonos cosas de amor. Aveces cuando me aseguraba que nadie nos veia le robaba un beso o dos y ella solo sonreia.

Ya habia terminado con Jessica. En realidad lo tomo mas que bien de lo que yo suponia. De echo sonrio, me dio un beso, un 'adios' y las 10 minutos estaba abrazado de Mike Newton.

Le conte a Bella y solo se rio de ello.

Ahora si nos hablabamos bien enfrente de la gente.

-Hola, Edward.

-Hola, Bella.

-Como estas?

-Muy bien, y tu?

-Bien Gracias.

Bueno, eso es progresar.

Alice solo nos miraba confundida pero ultimamente pienso que ya sabe de lo nuestro. Espero que sea asi y ya no tendremos que ocultar lo nuestro.

.

.

.

Hoy lo hariamos oficial. Edward y Bella son novios.

Nos tocaba Biologia primero pero Bella no llego hasta la segunda. Estaba demasiado seria y cuando le hablaba solo me daba peque;as sonrisas y contestaciones cortantes. Que ocurria?

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo, tome la mano de Bella y me dirigi al comedor.

Cuando abri la puerta, Bella me apreto la mano para que la mirara.

-Que ocurre, amor? Aun no lo quieres confirmar?- Le pregunte dolido.

-Edward, yo... quiero hablar contigo.- Me dijo.

La mire y peque;as lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Bella?

-Estoy embarazada, Edward.- Me dijo en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar.

-Que?

-Estoy embarazada, Edward.- Repitio.

Habia escuchado bien. Bella estaba _embarazada._ EMBARAZADA! Un hijo! Su hijo! Mi hijo! Nuestro hijo! Un pedazo de ambos. Del amor que nos dimos esa noche. Espera. Esa noche? Edward! No te pusiste preservativo idiota!

-Olvidamos el preservativo, Edward.- Me dijo como si leyera mi mente.

-Bella...

-Lo siento, Edward. En serio.- Me dijo ya llorando mucho mas fuerte.

-Bella, un hijo.- Le dije un poco mas fuerte.

-Si Edward.

Aun no lo podia creer! Bella Swan me daria un hijo. Era la mejor noticia que me podian dar. No me importaba que tuvieramos 17 a;os.

-BELLA VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!- Grite mientras la cargaba y la giraba en el aire.

Toda la cafeteria se nos quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos pero no me importo. Solo estampe los labios de Bella con los mios.

-Que ustedes que?- Escuche la voz de Alice al otro lado.

Rapidamente ese peque;o duendesito aparecio junto a nosotros y volvio a gritar.

-Bella, estas embarazada?- Le pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

Bella le sonrio y asintio.

-Bella! Me vas a hacer tia!- Dijo y despues puso sus ojos como platos y me miro.- Espera! Tia? Como que tia? Como que hijo de mi hermano? Bella y Edward? Edward y Bella?

Parecia que se iba a desmayar pero solo se nos quedo viendo.

-Si, te lo ibamos a decir hoy.- Le asegure a mi hermana para despues levantarla en el aire como a Bella.- Alice! Te haremos tia!

Le explicamos a Alice como sucedio y ella solo sonreia y asentia.

Unos minutos despues sono el timbre para volver a clases pero ningun estudiante se movio. Todos seguian en Shock por la revelacion que hise.

Le di un rapido beso a Bella y me pare enfrente de ella para ver a todos los presentes.

-Les quiero dejar algo en claro a todos.- Les grite y me le quede viendo a Mike Newton.- En especial a ti Newton.- Volvi hacia Bella y le di otro casto beso en los labios y grite.- Esta hermosa mujer que ven aqui es Bella Swan, mi novia, la madre de mi hijo y nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede decirle algo ni mucho menos tocarla por que si no... todo el equipo de futboll americano ira contra ustedes. De acuerdo?- les pregunte y todos rapidamente asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

-Quieres faltar solo unas clases Bella?- le pregunte.

Ella sonrio y asintio

.

.

.

Sus labios sabian deliciosos sobre los mios. Eran perfectos. Igual que la due;a de ellos.

-Cuando te enteraste?- Le pregunte.

Estabamos en mi auto. Yo en el asiento del piloto y ella con su cabeza en mis piernas y el resto del cuerpo sobre el asiento de al lado.

-Ayer en la noche.- Susurro.- Me hice cinco pruebas de embarazo y todas dieron positivo.

-Me gustaria haber estado ahi.- Le dije.

-Lo siento. No estaba segura si te iba a agradar la idea o te ibas a enojar. Solo tenemos 17 Edward. Mis padres y los tuyos me van a matar.- Explico haciendo una mueca.

-Claro que no me iba a enojar, Bella. De todos modos, ma;ana le dire a mi padre para que nos pueda conseguir un ginecologo. Tu estas feliz?

-Demasiado. En cuanto me entere solo pude pensar en un mini Edward. Con tus ojos, pelo, labios...

Nos dimos otro beso rapido.

-Tengo miedo Edward..

-Nada les va a pasar Bella te lo juro. Los voy a proteger siempre.

-Gracias, Edward.

-Gracias a ti, amor.

...

8 meses despues nacio Patrick Cullen Swan. Hijo de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan.

Edward y Bella? Se preguntaran todos. Si ellos en realidad nunca esperaron estar juntos. Descubrieron que hacer callar su amor talvez fue un error pero ese error les dio algo hermoso. Algo inesperado.

Ahora ellos tienen una familia. Y pronto otra personita llegara a sus vidas pero ahora sera ni;a.

_Renesmee._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LES GUSTARIA QUE ESCRIBIERA LA PRIMERA VEZ DE EDWARD&amp;BELLA DE ESTA HISTORIA? PURO LEMON:p DIGANME SI SI O NO;) AHORA MERESCO REVIEWS? C':<strong>

**ERII:b**


End file.
